


Coda

by Meduseld



Series: Hal+Sinestro in an office [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Humor, Kilowog tried to help, Loud Sex, M/M, guy is sort of attracted to hal if that sways you either way, this is guy's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Listening is important, Guy. (A silly follow up).





	Coda

It’s not like it’s a secret that Guy and Sinestro loathe each other.

So when Kilowog corners Guy one day and tells him that under no circumstances should he ever interrupt Jordan and Sinestro in a private meeting, he takes that as a challenge. After all, how sweet is the look on the magenta asshole’s face gonna be when he interrupts him lording over Jordan like a disapproving principal.

And Guy might also want the brownie points with Jordan, who is insane but insanely hot and buckets of fun. When he hears that Jordan had skipped the messhall due to a meeting, he couldn’t exactly resist.

The halls around Sinestro’s office are deserted, given that it’s lunchtime, which is good because Guy doesn’t want to be talked out of this. He reaches the door before his hearing catches up and realizes that there’s some filthy, filthy noises coming from the room.

No. No way. Guy has boarded the Nope Train Express to Fuckthatville. God, that principal-schoolboy metaphor has become ridiculously innapropriate.

He really needs to learn to listen to people.

And some fifteen minutes of alone time. 


End file.
